


All Planet are Earth-Like

by letskilleternity



Series: Sterek + tv tropes [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Parallel Universes, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:23:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letskilleternity/pseuds/letskilleternity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles travels from one universe to another to find Derek.</p><p>Written as part of my <a href="http://letskilleternity.tumblr.com/post/128133393017/sterek-all-planet-are-earth-like">Sterek + tv tropes Challenge</a> on tumblr.</p><p>Unbeta'd.<br/>Each story is independant from the others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Planet are Earth-Like

“Who the hell are you?” the familiar voice says, not yelling yet, though Stiles can recognize thel rising anger and obvious distrust. The gun pressing a bit more against Stiles’ temple also being a good clue, of course.

“I’m you,” Stiles says calmly, slowly moving to face the stranger, pale skin and small moles, eyes wide open as he’s clearly having a hard time understanding what’s going on.

Stiles waits for his other self to calm down before any new attempt to talk again. Other Stiles’ fingers are quavery on the trigger and Stiles is not risking his life just to rush things.

“You don’t use those often, do you?” Stiles finally asks pointing at the gun.

“How can you be me?” Other Stiles asks, shoulder tensing.

“Parallel universe.”

Other Stiles’ eyes open even wider.

“Yeah I opened a doorway to infinity, a while ago. Seemed fun back then. Now I’m travelling through it.”

“Why would you come here then, of all places?” Other Stiles lowers his arm, gun pointing at the ground.

“I was hoping that this,” he waves at the grave, Derek’s name engraved under a triskelion on the grey marble, “may be different, in this universe.” He shrugs.

It’s never different. Be it a second ago or a whole decade, Stiles is always too late to save Derek.

At least this time someone cared enough to give him a tombstone.

Stiles doesn’t have a lot of hope left, of finding Derek alive. Of seeing him one last time. Just to witness one last smile, the one he didn’t get back home, everything happening so fast around them.

But he doesn’t have anything better to do either so he goes on, jumping from one universe to another, thinking that maybe next time he’ll arrive in time to see Derek smile. Just once.


End file.
